1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a USB connector and to an electronic apparatus system including the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic apparatuses such as notebook personal computers or tablet mobile terminals include USB (Universal Serial Bus) interfaces, and external devices including USB interfaces are connected to such electronic apparatuses, thereby allowing functions to be added to the electronic apparatuses.
Such external devices include various types of devices such as: a printing apparatus, e.g., a printer; an imaging apparatus, e.g., a digital camera; a storage apparatus, e.g., a USB memory; and a communication apparatus, e.g., a wireless LAN.
Not only a data transfer method but also a power supply method for an external device are defined by USB standards. Therefore, even when an external device is not internally equipped with a power source, power may be supplied to the external device from an electronic apparatus via a USB interface, thus achieving an advantage that no additional power source has to be prepared for the external device such as a USB memory, the power consumption of which is low. Further, examples of USB interface standards include USB 2.0 and USB 3.0 (see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3151486).